1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an information protection system and method, and, more particularly, to an information protection system and method which provides an encryption module, which decrypts an encrypted and stored security key and transmits a key sequence generated based on the decrypted security key, to a mobile terminal in order to perform end-to-end secure communication without modifying the internal communication module of the mobile terminal, so that all communication signals which are transmitted and received are encrypted or decrypted, thereby preventing wiretapping and sniffing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with in explosive increase in the demand for mobile terminals, including smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), security for mobile terminals has become an issue. In particular, people in the army, government and business as well as the general public who handle secrets cannot perform communication using mobile terminals with peace of mind because of the problems of the wiretapping of communication or the divulging of personal information.
In order to solve the above-described problem, various types of encryption modules have been proposed. An encryption module which is connected to the car phone terminal of a mobile phone terminal is a representative module. Such encryption module receives input voice using a microphone provided to an apparatus, encrypts a received voice signal using an internal Digital Signal Processor (DSP) processor. and then transmits the encrypted voice signal to other party using a mobile phone terminal. Further, the encryption module decrypts the encrypted voice signal received from the other party using the internal DSP processor and then transmits the decrypted voice signal using the ear phone.
When encryption is performed using the above-described method, secure communication can be performed without modifying the communication module of a mobile phone terminal. However, such an encryption module should be provided with a DSP processor, a battery, and a codec, so that there are the problems in that the costs for implementing the encryption module increase, and in that secure communication cannot be performed on data signals.
Meanwhile, with the popularization of a mobile Voice over IP (mVoIP) service using a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, the percentage of voice traffic has decreased and the percentage of data traffic has increased among communication traffic. Mobile Internet phones have been made using a technique for packetizing voice into Internet Protocol (IP) data, and transmitting the resulting data using a real-time transport protocol. Since the voice communication cost using mVoIP is remarkably inexpensive compared to the existing voice communication costs, mVoIP has replaced voice communication markets. Therefore, it is required to provide an encrypted communication function for data rather than the encryption of voice itself in order to realize secure communication in the future.